ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Monster Ball/Театр
Создание В интервью ''Rolling Stone'', Гага обьявила что хочет сделать красивое шоу для своих поклонников. По ее словам дизайн является новаторским и это значительный шаг вперед. Она пояснила что это тур, что то вроде "поп-электро оперы", потому что сценическое искусство и элементы истории переплетаются, и получается опера. По ее словам, дизайн-шоу является инновационным и креативным: “''Я думала о том, как бы поиграть с формами для сцены и изменить видение,” говорит она. “Так, я и Haus of Gaga придумали и создали сцену, в которой все должно перемещатся.” По обе стороны сцены, были расположены два гигантских экрана, они создавали так называемую "коробку" сцены. Светодиодные экраны были разработаны Эсом Дэвлином и построены Tait Towers. Radio City Music Hall on January 20th,-MB-Theater.jpg|Сцена "коробка". LGG_05.jpg|Сцена во время Raven Film. LGG 01.jpg 4194086538_eaaa3e0538_b.jpg Гага пояснила, что тема шоу это эволюция. По словам Гаги, песни из [[The Fame Monster |''The Fame Monster]] представляют демонов с которыми ей пришлось столкнутся. Она сказала, "Мы начинаем говорить о росте, это научное пространство, затем об эволюции." Эта тема монстров и эволюции играет должна играть определенную часть моды в туре, по ее словам "этот уровень отличается от того, что был в Fame Ball. ... Это будет поистине художественный опыт, как будто вы попали на пост-апокалиптическую домашнюю вечеринку." Хотя Гага заявила что вдохновилась и создала очень креативные вещи для тура с Кани ''Fame Kills'', она сказала что, "...Я приняла решение на основе неприкосновенности, я не собираюсь использовать эти вещи которые мы создали вместе." Позже, она решила что "это было бы великой потерей тура". Разогрев *Semi Precious Weapons (Все даты) *Kid Cudi (27 ноября по 14 декабря) *Jason Derülo (16 декабря по 26 января) Сет Лист Акт I — Рождение *Jumping Film (Видео-интро) *Dance in the Dark *Just Dance Акт II — Пустыня *Puke Film (Видео-интерлюдия) *LoveGame *Alejandro Акт III — Лес *Raven Film (Видео-интерлюдия) *Monster *So Happy I Could Die (за исключением 21-24 января) *Teeth *Speechless *Virgin Call Gag (Только в США) *Poker Face (Акустика, Ода Нью-Йорку только в США) *Make Her Say (Выступление с KiD CuDi до 11 декабря 2009) Акт IV — Египет *Tank Girl Film (Видео-интерлюдия) *Fashion (27 ноября - 11 декабря) *The Fame *Money Honey *Beautiful, Dirty, Rich ("Dirty Freak" 27 мая - 19 декабря / Альбомная версия 21 декабря-26 января) Акт V — Город *Antler Film (Видео-интерлюдия) *Boys Boys Boys *Paper Gangsta (за исключением 21 - 24 Января) *Poker Face (содержит элементы 'Space Cowboy' remix) *Monster Film (Manifesto of Little Monsters) *Paparazzi Акт VI — Monster Ball *Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) *Bad Romance *Tattoo Film Описание Аки I — Рождение Jumping (Интро) Выключается свет. Сцену подсвечивают голубым светом и на экране появляется зеленая сетка, которая начинает двигатся ("Jumping Film"). Нам показывают силуэи Гаги со спины и она медленно поворачивается в воздухе. Через одну минуту и тринадцать секунд, на экране появляется таймер, который показывает сколько осталось до начала шоу. Музыка звучащая на фоне, это ремикс на песню Dance in the Dark, в котором голос Гаги произносит фразу ("I'm a free bitch, baby"), а также играет ремикс Finally от CeCe Peniston созданный Kam Denny и Paul Zala. Для этого фильма, Гага надела корсет и гофрированный воротник от (Marko Mitanovski, коллекция весна/лето 2010). Записанный вокал'' I'm, I'm I'm a free, I'm a free, I'm a free, I'm a free I'm a free bitch baby, I'm a free bitch baby I'm a free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free Bitch, bitch, bitch I'm a free bitch baby I'm a free bitch baby I'm a free bitch baby Make it stop!'' IMB_28129.jpg IMB_281629.jpg IMB_282329.jpg IMB_283229.jpg IMB_284229.jpg IMB_286129.jpg IMB_287429.jpg IMB_289029.jpg IMB_2810129.jpg IMB_2810529.jpg IMB_2810629.jpg Dance In The Dark В конце таймера, слышен крик "Make it stop", но он использовался только на первых трех шоу. На экране до сих пор проектируется зеленая сетка. Интро в песне нету из-за Jumping Film. Гага начинает петь с "Make it stop/Silicone". На ней надет головной убор. На Гаге одет футуристический серебрянный комбинезон с украшениями на нем, также на ней соответствующий макияж и маска, поет песню "Dance in the Dark" из альбома The Fame Monster, ее танцоры одетые в белые маски и белые комбинезоны, двигаются вокруг нее. Комбинезон на Гаге был создан Haus of Gaga для всех шоу. Они добавили украшения 9 декабря 2009 года, и наряд был завершен. На десяти танцорах, были одеты шлемы от Haus of Gaga с лазерными масками от Tom Talmon Studio (добавлены 9 декабря 2009) и белые комбинезоны от Haus of Gaga. LGG_03.jpg MB-DITD-9.jpg MB-GagaIntro.png MB-Dancers-DITD.jpg Dance 1.0.JPG 4342346295_c3958aa27e_o.jpg MB-Intro-Dancers.jpg Just Dance Она использует кей-тар (созданный AX-Synths от Roland) и начинает исполнять "Just Dance" внутри белого куба, из которого позже она выйдет через верх. Она поднимается на платформе, с кейтаром через плечо, восемь танцоров танцуют возле этого куба. В песне нет вокала Colby O'Donnis, зато есть бэк вокал Akon . Длинное инструментальное интро (30 секунд) LGG_01.jpg MB-JD-1.jpg Tumblr l9hj9ttMTK1qbfdnjo1 500.jpg MB-JD-2.jpg LGG_02.jpg Jingle_Bell_Ball_lady_gaga_just_dance.jpg|A MBTFashion3.jpg|B SHOWstudio-JustDance-01.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-02.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-03.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-04.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-05.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-06.png SHOWstudio-JustDance-07.png *A Для Jingle Bell Ball, красный наряд от Zaldy Goco, обувь от Pink Cobra (смотри Poker Face) *B Для New Year Eve, наряд от Olima с кейтаром, который она использовала для фестиваля Glastonburry от Gary Card и Matthew Williams Акт II — Пустыня Puke (Фильм) Видео начинается с того, что Гага стоит на кубе одетая в платье от Marko Mitanovski. Танцоры в костюмах ползуют по полу (Даты?). Позже, ее показывают сидящей, а художник Милли Браун начинает рвать на нее. Наконец, она стоит как манекен для Дады. Эта часть интерлюдии была вдохновлена Александром МакКуином, который также одевал модель для фотосессии. Песня в интерлюдии, это "Tears In The Rain" от Zomby. Записанный вокалI've seen things, you people wouldn't believe, hmm Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion I've watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate All those moments, will be lost in time like tears in the rain '' Puke_(1).jpg Puke_(21).jpg Puke_(45).jpg Puke_(51).jpg Puke_(76).jpg Puke_(78).jpg Puke_(90).jpg Puke_(95).jpg Puke_(99).jpg Puke_(103).jpg Puke_(107).jpg Puke_(126).jpg LoveGame Гага возвращается в белом наряде, который напоминает чужеродный экто-скелет, созданный Gary Card и Haus of Gaga. Она начинает исполнять "[[LoveGame |'LoveGame']]" которая заканчивается тогда, когда Гага показывает на пах. Нижняя часть скелета от Gary Card, была выставлена на продажу CharityBuzz в январе 2010. На первых трех шоу, у "LoveGame" была другая концовка, в отличии от других шоу. Окончанием служила альбомная версия, на остальных шоу это был ремикс Chew Fu Guettohouse Fix. HatProp..jpg MBTFashion7.jpg MBTFashion7 2.jpg MBTFashion4.jpg MBTFashion 14.jpg Lovegame 1.0.2.JPG gag-rachael-barrett2-500x360.jpg Dress..jpg MB-LoveGame-2010.jpg MB-LoveGame-2010-02.jpg *A Экто-скелет от Gary Card с боди от Haus of Gaga (27 ноября - 21 декабря 2009) *B Кости скелета от Olima (21-31 декабря 2009, 10, 12 января 2010) *C Наряд на "New Year's Eve Bad Romance" от Olima (2, 3, 7, 9 января 2010). *D Белый топ от Maison Martin Margiela со шляпой от Franc Fernandez (12 января 2010) *E Силиконовый наряд от Rachael Barrett (20-26 января 2010) *F Танцоры носили комбинезоны с жилетом от Haus of Gaga (не использовали с 20-26 января) с экто-скелетонной шляпой от Gary Card. Данная песня имела 4 фона для выступления. MB1-Flames-LG.jpg|A MB1-Flames-Chew.jpg Bkdp lg2.JPG|B MB1-Lines-LG.jpg|C Lovegame bckdrp.JPG|C Bckdrp lg3.JPG|D Orig-10149681.jpg LB-MB1-04.png LB-MB1-01.png LB-MB1-02.png LB-MB1-03.png Bkdp lg4.JPG *Первый фон (27 ноября - 18 декабря A) с цифровым пламенем *19 - 21 декабряB, на фоне были красные сетки. С 23 декабря по 21 января 2010 фоном был темный калейдоскопC. *Четвертым фоном был "Эдвард руки-ножницы", который использовался на последних шоу (С 13 - 26 января 2010 D ). Этот фон использовался в рекламе Regza Phone IS04, нового телефона на системе Android OS от Fujitsu Toshiba Mobile Communications в 2010. Топ от Alexander McQueen, металлическая юбка и ожерелье от Gemma Slack, Головной убор "Губы" от Charlie le Mindu, очки от Alpina, перчатки от Marko Mitanovski, армадиллы от Alexander McQueen. Alejandro Она раздевается до серебрянного боди, чтобы спеть другую песню The Fame Monster, "[[Alejandro |'Alejandro']]". Гага останавливается на втором припеве, чтобы поговорить. MB1-Alejandro-BD1.jpg Bckdp alejandro.JPG MB1-Alejandro-12.jpg MB1-Alejandro-shoesl.jpg MB1-Alejandro-Wheel.jpg